Precious Love
by LovingSladeAlways
Summary: Drarry! Harry and Draco's relationship through Harry's pov. Rated M for obvious reasons ; . A gift for my amazing friend PhoenixGrayson. Slash! YUMMY!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Teen Titans, or Three Days Grace's songs. Why don't you just rip my heart out, you bastards?**

**Pretend there was no epilogue. Harry was never dating Ginny. Neither Draco nor Harry got married to anyone. This is based three years after the last book, though Harry is looking back on life through half of it.**

**This story is a gift for the ninja master, PhoenixGrayson *huggles tightly*. I hope you like it! She asked for the last half, but I wanted to right an explanatory beginning. It starts out sort of dark and sad, but gets really hot and sexy.**

**Warning: slash. Plenty of slash. Thank the sweet slash gods for giving me (and the world) the gift of writing and manly sex.**

Draco sighs next to me, cuddling in deeper to my side. My love for him has grown since I defeated Voldemort. At the beginning of our fifth year, we began having an intimate relationship. Or basically, we were just enjoying snogging together.

We'd kiss behind a statue. Caress each other's ass and chest in the library behind a mountain of books. And we'd occasionally touch below the belt, testing the waters, mostly. Then Draco had a decision: a life of glory and me, or death by the enemy, Voldemort.

He chose to live, to survive, and I can't blame him. Our relationship was nothing deep. We were physically lusting for each other, but our minds still came up with snarky remarks to throw. I really hate him, in all honesty. He is a total bastard, and yet, here we are.

Anyways, after the big battle, he fell. Draco fell from his pedestal to the real hard life where justice has a hard time of staying down. Things changed clearly, laws and personalities began to transform. Everything changed for the better, but things couldn't quite be the same with us.

I was at the Weasley's house, perhaps a month after said battle. This was the first time things became mildly relaxed. That relaxed feeling was immediately shattered by a knock at the door. Mrs. Weasley got up to answer it, though it didn't matter; with the Death Eaters in jail and Voldemort gone, everyone was welcome.

From the sitting room in the front of their newly built house, everyone had a crystal view of the door. We kept talking glancing at the door, until we saw who was outside waiting.

"Um, hello, Mrs. Weasley. I know I'm probably not at all hailed here, which is understandable. I have come to ask for forgiveness, and to explain my unruly behavior," Draco says from the threshold.

We were stunned into silence. Mrs. Weasley had her mouth agape but stood out of the way for Draco to come in. Hermione was curled up to Ron on the loveseat, Ginny seated next to her parents on the couch, and I stood just to the side of the couch leaning against it for support. I almost stumbled in my stance when Draco whispered playfully to me as he passed to sit in the chair a few feet away on my left, "You've got pretty eyes Potter."

I had gotten contacts a couple of weeks ago, mostly for vanity, but why couldn't I indulge myself after saving the world. Ginny heard it too, since she was sitting on the couch I was leaning against, and she gasped quietly. No one else heard that, thankfully, but someone must have heard my heart hammer away my rib cage. Draco was beckoned in by Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley quietly asks Draco, "Do you want a beverage? Maybe some pumpkin juice? Anything at all, just ask."

Draco growled, frustrated, "I want you to let me talk. Stop being nice to me! Stop acting like I am accepted here! I have done the unspeakable, and I hate how you just sit there like nothing happened. That is why I came, to tell you my side, because I know deep down you hate me, and I want to just assure your feelings if they are right or not."

I snorted in obvious distaste, and in a surprising move on my character, I said loudly, "Trust me, I hate everything about you. Can't say much for the others here, but I'm sure we're all courteous enough to listen to your crap for five seconds!"

Draco smirked coldly, and didn't even bat an eye at my outburst. Everyone else gasped at full volume, expecting Draco to do something else unspeakable to _me_. I could tell by the look in Mrs. Weasley's eye she wanted to reprimand me, but I knew she knew I was right for what I said.

Draco started snidely, "Yes, Potter, we all know your _hard_ feelings for me," I heard that emphasis on hard and nearly passed out from shock. He wouldn't _dare_ mention _us_. He smirked smugly, and continued, thankfully avoiding_ that_, "I started out just wanting the popularity, but then the waters grew dangerous. My rants on how important my father was to the rise of hell on earth didn't come until later years, but that's where it all ended up.

My closer party -I can't really call them friends- were my avid listeners since first year. They thought I was a god out for to help their own parents and themselves to rise to a power that only Voldemort could achieve. They thought that under my so called "protection", they would be spared or at least not killed like… other… certain parties in the war."

A deadly silence spread over the room. The Weasley's faces went ashen and their expressions became so depressed that the air seemed to darken. I blanched at Draco. He said that to them of all people. He really is an ass, and I do hate him. I hate him so much.

When Fred died, George became so depressed the family had to take turns watching over him so he didn't kill himself. When you lose your best friend and your twin brother at the same time, you tend to become suicidal. Since I am now considered fully as a son and brother in this family, I helped also. Watching George led me to several conclusions, the biggest one being he needed a serious break and some professional help. We sent George to Charlie's, the brother who works in Romania with the dragons. George works with the dragons, too, and gets therapy every other day for half a day. Charlie has reported that though George is far from being close to his normal, playful, full-of-life self, he is getting nearer and nearer every day.

The real fact of the matter is that Draco just mentioned the worst disaster in the history of the Weasley family. He has brought up a serious death and is almost saying he was "sorry, but it couldn't have been helped". I hate that bastard. Hermione cleared her throat, breaking the awkward quiet.

"Anyways," Draco restarted, "that is one reason I came. Death is unstoppable, even Voldemort wouldn't live for eternity. But death has its way of happening when you least expect it or when you most likely expect it. George was special. This makes since that George had a special death. He died when no one either expected it or when they didn't expect it. That is pretty special if you ask me." And then Draco smirked.

I noticed just then that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were crying profusely. Suddenly, they were both chucking, and soon they were guffawing without restraint. They were laughing like there was no tomorrow, like George's death wasn't so traumatic. Draco smiled wider, and I sighed without realizing. I missed that smile, that smile that usually only the most magical of things brought out. I suppose two heartbroken people enjoying a moment of happiness was something magical. Mrs. Weasley gasped out, "He was special! Such an odd boy, but a special one all the same!"

Of course, I couldn't let sleeping dogs lie for the second. My anger boiled over. How could he just laugh about someone's demise! How _dare_ him! As the laughing subsided, the venom seeping through my pores spewed out of my mouth, "Damn it Draco! How _could_ you! You are one evil son of a bitch, you know that. You bastard, you sick bastard! You can just go and piss off because I. _Hate_. You. I _fulking _hate you!"

I stood erect from my leaning position and stormed out of the room. Just to the left of the sitting room was a kitchen, and then through the kitchen I ran to a small corridor leading to the rather large back of the house. I felt someone chasing after me, though they were eerily silent. My forearm was grabbed and I shoved against the wall.

Draco's stormy blue eyes stared into mine and tears sprung to the corners of my eyes. He frowned hard at that. He had my hands locked in his own against the wall, his torso pressed lightly on mine, and his face was at most an inch from my own.

Draco snarled at me, his eyes fiery and his top lip curled, "I hate you, Harry Potter. I hate everything about you. I hate how you chose Gryffindor over Slytherin. I hate that you chose Granger and Weasley, and your other pathetic friends over me. I hate how you just _left_ me to defend myself against the evilest person in the world."

He broke off; a maniacal laugh making a crazy grin split his face. He hissed, "You left me to defend myself against… _myself._"

The smile was gone and his face was washed over with grief. The tears I held back trickled down my cheeks as I saw tears come to the edge of Draco's eyes. He leaned in closer and licked my tears up with a single swoop of his hot, slick tongue. He gazed into my eyes with so much bared pain that I lost myself just like before, just like when we first began our relationship.

I pushed all my strength into ramming him off of me. We stumbled to the ground, me landing on top of him, and I pinned his arms with my knees. I sat on his chest. We just… stared at each other for awhile.

I flinched when I heard the others moving in the adjacent room, but we didn't break our trance. We had officially "lost" ourselves in the other's eyes. He spoke low, "I'll finish my story. Run off to your room and I'll tell them we got into a bit of a tussle but I'll speak to you later."

I didn't move and he pushed my limp body off of him. He whispered, "Go! _Now_!"

I nodded and ran off to my room, just up the stairs at the end of the corridor. The stairs were just like the old Weasley house. I quickly rummaged through my things and found one of the spy ears Fred and George used to make at their shop. I went to the corridor and let the ear curve its way into the front sitting room.

The whole time Draco was talking of his struggles to figure out what was right, wrong, or what would mean the end of his life. He said, "Of course, I chose my life above all. As selfish as I was, I know now I have changed from that. I have come back to the wizarding world to redeem myself. Redeem, as in beg for forgiveness."

I heard a chorus of sighs, and shuffles, and mumbling. Then a shuffle of feet as someone walked into the kitchen. I scrambled to snatch the ear up, but it wouldn't budge. I shuffled forward on the floor and saw a boot stepping on the cord, then jeans, and then a navy blue shirt, similar to my outfit. I heard a chuckle and from my spot on the floor, I stared up at Draco's straight nose and sexy smirk.

"They are deciding my fate as we speak," he muttered, and his playful expression turned serious. "They think you are moping. After they figure it out, I think you and I should have a little talk."

I snorted. I stood up, making sure I was quiet, "I don't want to hear what you have to say, Draco. I saw enough of it. Didn't you ever hear the saying 'actions speak louder than words'?"

He frowned at my dour attitude, "I still think you should hear me out, like your sympathetic family and friends."

I was shocked into anger, "What? You_ just_ called them pathetic, and now you are calling them kind! What is your deal? Are you even serious about everything you said? Do you even care what they think?" My voice broke on my next question, "Do you even care what I think, who I am?"

Draco's eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open and- and he didn't answer. I ran into the sitting room, surprised faces snapping towards me. Ron spoke first, "You missed his speech, though I think he was going to give it to you later anyways." 'Give it to me later' rung in my mind, and I blushed so hard that I almost forgot my reasons for being here.

Mrs. Weasley went on, "We have come to the decision to forgive him. I believe people give other people second chances."

I cut her off before I exploded, "He is lying to you. He doesn't give a damn what you think. Don't listen to him. He just wants to get back on his pedestal where no one can touch him."

Hermione and Ron sighed, probably figuring something like this. Ginny look disappointed, and the Weasley parents were about to digress when Draco shouted, "Are you kidding me? I am here for the victims only. The Weasley's lost a son and a brother. You haven't lost anything near as dear as that!"

I lunged forward and punched him square in the jaw. I yelled at him as he crumpled against the wall, "You have no idea what I lost! I lost George as a friend and many other close friends. I lost my god father, but oh wait! You wouldn't know of him because you were too absorbed in killing Dumbledore, who happened to be like a father to me! You destroyed my life when it was already broken. Most of all, I lost you! Don't tell me I haven't lost anything. "

I swiftly turned around to meet raised eyebrows and worried looks. I replayed the scene and found that one crucial line:_ Most of all, I lost you_. I didn't blush; in fact I was relieved that was out. They might not have drawn conclusions then, but they would later. I tiredly walked back through the kitchen, grabbing the ear on the way, and stalked up to my room. I locked my door behind me. I lied down on the bed with a heavy sigh and didn't even bother undressing or turning of the few lamps in the room. I drifted off to sleep with depressing thoughts on the brain.

I awoke the next morning with a note on my bedside table. It was Hermione's clear, neat writing. It said:

_Harry_

_Despite your reasoning and yelling, we have forgiven him. He might not deserve a clean slate, but we have decided to pass peace over his troubled mind and let him have a fresh start. Ron and I know about your… relations with Draco. He sort of blurted it out to all of us after you left. We don't blame you and hate you in any way. We will stick with you. But it is safe to say the younger generation in this house does not agree with letting Draco off the hook. Breakfast is on the table._

_Hermione_

_P.S. I unlocked your door with the Alohomora charm._

I sat up, my clothes wrinkled and my hair sticking out every which way. I tore my shirt off, walking around with an air of misery. I ate my cold toast and bacon, not really tasting much of it but not caring either way.

"You know you look really hot with those defined back muscles." I whipped around to find Draco sitting on the edge of the bed.

I turned away, back to looking at the table and its splintered wood edges. "Thanks, I guess."

Draco mumbled behind me, obviously frustrated with my gloomy mood. I looked down at my six-pack. I had been working out lately, since the war showed that I was out of shape, I began a routine. It also helped me vent out my anger and sadness from recent activity. I need to work out more, clearly, or else I wouldn't have the strange urge to use Draco as a punching bag.

"You're welcome. By the way, I was hiding in the dark, ominous corner. You should really get better lighting," Draco said off handedly.

I turned to him, leaning on the table. I crossed my arms, making sure he got a good view of my arms flexing. He knew what I was doing and smiled smugly. "Always trying to impress me," Draco chuckled.

I laughed harshly, no emotion evident. Draco frowned at that. With his eyebrows scrunched he asked, "What's the matter? I came here for forgiveness and I got it. I am leaving tomorrow, so you better say your good-byes before I go. You might not see me again."

My heart actually crumpled. I wanted to slap myself, but I opted to yell some more, "Just tell me your real motive!"

His face was expressionless, his voice monotone as he spoke, "Do I hate you? I came here to figure that out. I also need closure. I have visited many witches and wizards who needed closure themselves. Not particularly with me, but I gave them enough of an answer. In return, I ask for their pardon. I don't want to die one day knowing I am loathed by everyone. Though they might not necessarily like me, like I said before, it is enough. I came here because I knew of George's death. I didn't quite mean to mention him, but it slipped out. I apologized greatly for that and many other issues and events while I was talking with your "extended" family."

I nodded for him to continue. I hardly could believe him. He addressed that next, "I know you think I am a liar. I found out the answer to my question, but really it is just another question: I hate everything about you, so why do I still love you?"

I bit my lip. Apparently I was having an emotional 24 hours because I started to cry again. Draco stood and so did I as he started walking over to me.

"I don't know what you want from me. You already burned me once. I know it wasn't a close, romantic, loving relationship, but I thought it was more than just the high of passion and lust. I have been asking myself that same question since you left. I hate you, Draco. Why do I love you so much?" I whispered through strained lips.

Draco closed the space between us, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He whispered, "Your door is locked with an unbreakable charm. The Weasley parents are gone for food. And the others are playing a little game of _Guess That Dragon?_ Downstairs."

I blushed, the emotion I felt only for Draco stirring once more. "Okay," I muttered.

Draco smashed his lips to mine and raunchy humping ensued. That was that.

It has been three years of Draco making it up to me. The same thing we said many years ago was still in place. We agreed that hating and loving had a pretty fine line, and that we could leave it be. Of course, my friends couldn't. Hermione and Ginny were the first two to come up and suggest that they help with our problems. Really, I think they are just turned on by the aspect of two guys getting hot and bothered together practically next door to them. Not that we declined, we just stood there in shock. Everyone was accepting but wary. They didn't have an inclination as to how things would end.

Today, Draco snuggling into me was just fine. I was still a virgin technically. Draco had lost his virginity a long time ago to a girl. He was bisexual by most standards since he was nearly all man, which I had no objections to. We only engaged in masturbating the other partner, blow jobs, or humping… all above are my favorite.

We were pretty dirty with all the shit we talk about, and slash we've read on . One of our favorite couples was Robin and Slade from the Teen Titans. They just had this love/hate relationship so like mine and Draco's. Only the best get our attention really, and it helps us escape into a fantasy world where no one judges us by how I saved the world or how Draco helped destroy it.

Today I had this itchy feeling in my stomach. I felt… _ready_. I knew for sure now. I was positive in my decision. Draco had gone to get some water in the Weasley's kitchen, so I decided to give him a little surprise.

I snuck down the stairs, practically jumping all of them so as not to step on the creaky ones. I used my ninja skills to creep up behind him, and _then…_

"OH MY GOD! You scared me you sneaky little- What the HELL! You're naked! Fuck, Harry! Put some clothes on, they could be home any fucking minute!" Draco screamed.

When I had pounced on his back, he whipped around to find me completely nude. I placed my hands on my hips, displaying my junk with pride and total horniness. I was half hard, and my nipples were hard as rocks in the cool draft downstairs. Draco's jaw was dropped still in shock, his arms open wide like he was asking for a hug, and he was also drooling slightly out of the corner of his mouth.

I smirked and sauntered up to him, swinging my hips like a whore in a brothel. We both had extremely toned bodies, except I was lithe compared to Draco's more muscular body. I was in front of him, my right hip cocked to the side, and I placed my palms on his chest. He lowered his arms to his sides and his mouth closed as he swallowed hard.

I leaned in close, my lips on his ear, and in a husky voice I said, "The girls have gone shopping, which you'll come to know as "no-girls-until-dawn". That also means the men will be gone doing, _manly_ things for the rest of the day, as well. By the way, we should do _manly_ things too, you know, get some work done in the bedroom."

Draco swallowed drily again and whispered, "Are you for real? You want this?"

I trailed one of my hands down his chest and suddenly skipped over his stomach and grabbed his crotch. "Is that enough of an answer?"

He abruptly swooped me up in his arms and jogged up to my room. I grinned with anxiousness, excited because I trusted Draco deeply, but nervous because this was my first time. He reached my room, tossed me on the bed, slammed the door shut and flipped around leaning against it.

"Oh, you are a bad boy. You naughty little whore," Draco started to mutter things like that.

I gasped at his role play. Of course, I was interested; my lower anatomy was actually_ very_ into the situation. I lied out on the bed, spreading my body across the mattress, ruffling the sheets.

I made a pouty face and whined, "What did I do? Are you going to punish me?"

Draco's face split into a smile, and then resumed its demure appearance, playing his part, "You didn't listen when I told you to put some clothes on. If anyone saw you naked besides me, I'd kill them."

I didn't know if he was kidding or not, but I gulped all the same at him slowly making his way to the bed. He continued, "You'll be punished severely. First, remove my clothes."

I shakily stood up. I was trying to look like I was being given a severe lashing or at least shy as ever; I started to unbutton his shirt. Draco is several inches taller, and he looked down into my upturned face as I fingered his buttons. Throwing the shirt on the floor, I began with his pants by crouching in front of him. He leered at the way my face was right next to his throbbing dick. I yanked his trousers off in one go. He stumbled back onto the bed as I pushed him back. Ripping his pants from around his ankles, I leaped up and straddled his lap.

Draco growled, "Harry, now, now, you have misbehaved, though _your_ excited behavior definitely makes _me _excited." He rubbed his palms on my thighs, making us both shudder in anticipation. He grabbed them and flipped me onto my back.

He spread his legs and mine out straight, his knees bent slightly, both of our bodies lying vertical on top of one another. He ground his hips down, our naked erections rubbing. It was so unexpected I nearly screamed in pleasure, but opted for a loud moan. Draco was panting and burying his face in my hair. He mumbled things and as I started to make things out I was taken aback.

Draco was whispering, "I hate you. I hate you. I hate everything about you. I don't know why I love you so much, though. I am so confused."

I pushed on his chest reluctantly, as he was ravishing my neck with kisses. "Draco? What are you saying?"

His eyes were shocked wide. "I-I didn't k-know that I was saying anything. Harry, it's not what you think."

I was hurt. I was just about to give my last shred of innocence to this boy and he was saying he hated me. I could understand where he was coming from, but I thought those thoughts were out of our heads long ago. Struggled out from under him, and as I tried to roll of the bed he caught my waist and pinned me beneath him. He buried his face in my chest, very unusual for the cocky, aggressive Draco I knew. Then little drops rolled down my sides. Draco was crying.

I gaped in wonderment as he looked up at me, his face pinched as her attempted to force the tears back, but they kept rolling out of the corner of his eyes anyways. I wiped them away with my fingertips. I sat up and he obliged by sitting up with me. He rested his head in the side of my neck again and sort of curled up like a child next to me. I comforted him while thoughts on his words ran through my head. Then thoughts on Voldemort came up… Then on Draco leaving me… Then I thought of everything that transpired the past ten years of my life. I wondered whether it was worth staying with Draco if the emotional turmoil was this great. I got one solid answer, and it was yes. Simply, yes.

Draco sighs next to me, cuddling in deeper to my side. My love for him has grown since I defeated Voldemort. At the beginning of our fifth year, we began having an intimate relationship. Or basically, we were just enjoying snogging together…

And now we are both actually happy. I love Draco Malfoy, and I think maybe he might love me back. As much of a schoolgirl I may sound, I'd take that humiliation a thousand times over than live without Draco. I'd rather live without Hermione or Ron than give up Draco. I'd rather die than never see that beautiful smile and sparking eyes and hear him say "I love you" ever again. Actually, he has never said that. Well, I was going to change that.

I pulled his face out of my neck and I looked into those icy eyes that were so cold unless you looked just below the surface. Just below the surface he was warm. He was so warm that my heart was melting at his touch. I kissed him and he kissed me back, and all the love we had was shared right then. We continued by snaking our hands into our partners hair and playfully tugging it while the kiss deepened.

We lay back down, the bed bounced with our movement. He was on top again, on his hands and knees hovering over me. He gazed at my body calling it glorious. He leaned back on his haunches and traced all down my torso. He pinched and tweaked my nipples and chuckled as I writhed in pleasure. My eye lids kept fluttering as he traced every outline with his fingers and then did it again with his tongue. I gasped and moaned as he fisted my fully erect cock. He was hard to, but every attempt to help satisfy him was denied. He simply said, "This is all for you, baby."

I nodded and let him take control. He captured my lips again, and pushed his tongue in as I allowed entrance to my wet orifice. He battled my tongue as he slowly masturbated me. Then he pulled back suddenly much to my displeasure and stuck to fingers into my mouth. I understood immediately and began sucking on them and swirling my tongue around them. I was seducing him with my mouth and lusty gaze. It seemed to be working as his eyes were half closed and his mouth open, panting with little breathy moans.

Then swiftly taking his fingers out of my mouth, he entered one into my ass. I squirmed but didn't complain as he added a second and then a third. He slowly stretched me until I was prepared and he asked, "Are you sure about this, Harry?"

I practically yelled yes and he laughed at my eagerness. He swathed up his hard erection with some lube we had tucked away just in case this type of occasion occurred. Then Draco slowly, gently, entered my tight hole. I bit my lip and clawed his back. He was shuddering with pleasure while I shuddered with agony.

Finally, after some short, hard thrusts, the pain relented. Little by little the pain became bliss and I was high in the sky. He rode me hard in fast thrusting, moaning, and saying my name over and over like that was all that was keeping him from going over the edge. His ins and outs became longer and slower and then suddenly short and fast as his penis seemed to enlarge for just a second, and then he was coming into my ass. Draco shuddered violently, his eyes fluttering closed, his mouth open in orgasmic pleasure.

After he came down from his high, he saw my condition and apologized, saying he should've finished me off first. I just pulled him close and ordered him to do something about it. He smiled at my commanding attitude. He pulled out and my hole clenched around nothing, and I felt empty. I loved the way Draco filled me to the brim with his large, pulsating cock; though his mouth was most certainly still a friend.

He leaned back down to my crotch. I was sweaty and ready as ever to cum. He placed his lips over the tip of my red member and teasingly licked up its side. I grasped his blonde locks in my right hand, and nearly forced his head down. Before I could, he saw my intention and swallowed my member whole. I screamed and bucked up into his mouth repeatedly. He moaned at the uncomfortable situation, or so I thought, until I saw him looking at me. He was moaning to create vibrations, which nearly took me to the edge. He continued to move his head up and down over my cock, and I thrust a couple more times, unable to contain my lust. With one more moan I was sent over the edge into his warm, wet mouth.

Draco and I lay on the sweat and sex stained bed until our hearts stopped racing.

"I love you," Draco whispered.

I didn't expect him to it. He looked right into my eyes as he did, and I saw it. My eyes got a little blurry with tears but I was smiling with all my might.

"I love you," I whispered.

Our adoration could be seen by the family after they returned home. They didn't comment, since they didn't know what transpired while they were gone. Only Hermione and Ginny had their minds in the gutter as they saw the two softly touch each other's backs in the kitchen, helping Mrs. Weasley with dishes. Of course, they were right and couldn't have been more ecstatic.

**YES! Finally! I have been taking forever to finish it for my dearest PhoenixGrayson. **

**I have trouble with past and present tense, so if you see that little mix up, this is all really in past tense, maybe the beginning is in present tense. I thought it was clever how I came back to the beginning, though that could just be me flattering myself :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Especially you Phoenix! **

**Please tell me any mistakes I have made, I didn't read over this because it was really long, so who knows what errors I could've made.**

**I hope you all enjoyed, and there will be a second chapter that is light hearted and fun, and has a bit to do with Slade and Robin. Look those two smexy boys up and their slash fandom too. They ROCK! The song I Hate Everything about You-Three Days Grace wasn't actually quoted but if you know the song, it is obvious how I used it.**

**REVIEW! Love,**

**L.S.A.**


End file.
